Plutia/Quotes
featuring quotes from: *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation In Battle Battle Start *Hello. Nice to meet you. **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hello. *It's so fun to meet you~ *Weh. I'm in a hurry. In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *I'm nervous.... *Make sure I'm cute, okay? *Um......... what was my line...? *Let's do this. *Oh, it's Neppy~ (With Neptune as teammate) *I'm with Noire! Yaaaaaaaay! (With Noire as teammate) *Huh? Why is there another me...? (With Plutia as teammate) *Let's do this, Peashy! (With Peashy as teammate) Surprise Attack *Huh?! That's no faaaaair... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *You go first... In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *gasp Surprise attack? Sounds kinda rough. *Huh? We started already...? Symbol Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Preemptive attack success! *Huh? Haven't they seen us? *Ahahahaha~ The're spaced out! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Ehe... a ooooone sided ataaaaaaaack! *You should pay more attention... *Uuuuugghhh... can I attack??? Boss Battle In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Uh-oh... this one looks strong! *Let's give it our all. Wheeee! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Alright! I'll do my best! *Seems strong... I wonder if I can win! *Maybe I'll go all out~ Start Turn *Um.... uhh... what should I do??? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Um... wait a little bit more! *Huh? ... Meee??? In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *My turn already...? *My tuuuuurn~ Basic Attack In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Boink! *Heeeere goes...! In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Here I go. *Pupuuu~n~ *That's an intense attack. *giggling *Don't get in my way. In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Bam, BAM! *Attaaaaack! *Heere we goooo! *Sorry... Skill *whh*AM*! *Stay away! **Using Spark!, Plutie Spark!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Ummm... like this? **Using Plutie Spark!, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *It's my best... **Using Plutie Attack!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'll try hard too... **Using Plutie Attack!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'm sleepy... but okay! **Using Jolty Hit!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Fire! *Burn. Buuuuurn! **Using Bonk!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'm kind of serious. *How's THIS!? **Using Super Thunder Attack!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I'll help you! **Using Heal, Hyper Heal, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Here goes! Ayy! *My special! ♥ **Using Fancy Rain!, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Here I go! Ayy! ... Huh? ... Oooh, goodie! **Using Fancy Rain?, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Here I go! *Bwing! **Using Boomerang, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Here I go! Fling! Bwwing! **Using Boomerang, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Power up! **Using Megadaptor, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Boost! **Using Complete Defense, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Damage *STOP IIIIIT!! **In: MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *You're a MEANIE... *Owie... *No more... *Waaaaaaaah.... In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Don't bully me... *DON'T BULLY MEEEE! *I DON'T WANT IIIIIIIIIIT! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Ohhh.... I'm gonna get mad...! *Doooooooon't... Death In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Aww man... I'm done for... In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *No more... time to naaaap... *Awww... I'm defeated... *Take care of the rest... In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *No more... I'm sleepy... *I don't like pain... Revived In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *yawn Good morning. *Someone woke me up from my sleep...! ♥ Switch In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Phwew... I'm gonna go naaap... Run In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Let's run! *Bye-bye! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Wait! Don't leave me behiiiiiind! *Awwwww...! I don't like to run! �� Transform *I can transform... yaaaay! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'm MAD now! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I can transform... riiiiight...? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Maybe I'm a taaaaaad angryyyy! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation Lily Assist *Go! Fight! Win! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Fever *Aww... that sounds kinda fun~ **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls EXE Drive *Let's do our bests! Kay, go! **Using With Dolls, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I've got a plushie...! **In: MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Let's do this. Alright, goooo! ... Yaaaa! ... I did it! ... My finishing blow...! Goooooo! **Using With Dolls, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Kill *Bye-byeee~ **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Sorryy... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I win. **In: MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *I wiiiiin! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll make it easier on you. *Sorryy... *Bye-byeeeee~ Win *I blinked, and it was over! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *yawn I'm sleepy... *Eheh. You can't lose when you work as a team~ *Yay! A major victory! In MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Wow! I was this strong? *Yaaay~ Biiiiiig victory! *Before I knew it, it was over! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Yayy, we won! *... Huh? Over already? *Good joooooob! *Ungh... I'm tiiiiired... *Ehe~ That was kinda fun... Level Up In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hehe~ I'm sooooooooo happy! In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Yaaaaay! Thank you! *I'm EVEN stronger now! In Battle (As Iris Heart) Transform Complete *Let's enjoy this to the fullest! ♥ **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Ahahahaha... sorry to keep you waitiiiing! ♥ **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Hm~ ♥ The fun is about to begin! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'm going to wear. You. Out. ♥ **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Start Turn *What shall I do to you? **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Ahahahah... Finally. *May I begin? In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Finally... MY TURN! *What do you want me to do...? Basic Attack *Gentle foreplay... **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *laughter **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *There... ♥ *How's this? *Cry for me~ In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *You ready? *Make it a good cry! *I'll be your bully. �� Skill *I can't hold it in any longer~ ♥ **Using Burst Spark, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Show me how you cry. *Call me madame goddess. **Using Plasma Fang, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *I don't dislike idiots, but... **Using Megadaptor!, Megamodelta!, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I heal you, I HURT you, I heal you again! That's the pattern. **Using Heal, Hyper Heal, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'll take good care of you. Hold on, there's more I want to show you. **Using Drive Stab, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Let me show you my special services menu. Let me hear you scream! �� **Using Drive Stab, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *It's time for your punishment. To enjoy this you neeed to be a masochist. Let me train you. **Using Verbal Abuse, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation Damage In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Impudent! *gasp *Good. In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Ugh... you're going to disobey me...? �� *Hah. ... Momma doesn't like that. *That. Hurt. �� *Ugh... You BASTARD! *Ugh... let me return the favor... �� EXE Drive *I'm taking a liking to you. So I'll show you my SPECIAL attack. ... I'll give you a little extra service... Mwah~! ♥ **Using Thunder Blade Kick, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Kill *EXPLODE! *Here's your reward. *Take THIS! �� *How nice. In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *This is the end! *laughter Win In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Hmhmhmhmm... were you satisfied...? *Hmhmhmhmm... You were pretty cute. ♥ *Hmph... that felt GOOD. *Ahhh... it's been a while since I felt THIS satisfied. *Sometimes a session like this is nice too. *Hah. Shall we leave it at that? In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Over already...? Ugh, how boring. *This isn't enough to satisfy me! ���� *Not even enough to kill time. *Ahahaha, oh, that wasn't too bad. *I'm exHAUSTED... Level Up In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I'm GETTING STRONGER!! *THIS. IS. GREAT!! Out of Battle Jump *Uh- leap! ***In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *Bwing! **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *JJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPP.... ehe ♥ **In: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation, Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Found Treasure In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 *gasp I found something! Chirper *My name is Plutia! Nice to meet you! ... Okay, good night then. Zzz.... **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Menu Chirper *Eheheheheh... is this the menu screen~ ♥ It's cuuuute... and colorful! *Yaaaaaaay! I'm going out with everyone! Where should we go? **With full health, in: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *HP IS FULL! *I'm enerGETIC! *Umm... I don't think I'm sleepy today... **With full health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I don't really get it, but, I'm alright! *I'm still okay! *It doesn't hurt. ... I think. **With high health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I wonder if it'll get better if I nap... *It's kinda painful... *I wanna take a break... qq **With medium health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *I can't anymore... I can't move... *Huh... everyone is bullying me... *I'm kinda getting annoyed... **With low health, in: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Added to Party In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *I can do it! *Huh? Me? Equip In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *giggling *It's kinda cute. *I look good~ In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Ehehehe... what do you think? *(whispering) I'm changing equipment! *Time to chaaaaange! Class Change *Switch! **In: Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Chat in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies *Nice you meet you. *Good job. *(whispering) I made a mistake. *You're welcome! *Don't worry about it. *Ummm.... wait~? *I'm helping! *I might... die... *Aww... so sad... *I'm saved! *No good... *I'm so frustrated. *Seems like a bad connection. *I wanted this~ *Did you get what you want? *I don't want that... *I wanna nap... *Wow... so many friends... *Someone...! Help mee! *I can't right now. *Someone...! Pleeease! *Everyone out of the way! *Uniiiiii Loading Screen *Can you give me a moment...? Out of Battle (As Iris Heart) Equip In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Not bad... is it? *Hmmm. *Hm... gives me the shivers... ♥ In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Do I look good? *I guess that's alright. Cutscenes In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 V Generation *Neppy, you're a living joke! *Neppy, can I milk you...? In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Plu?! *You guys are having a really deep conversation and I don't get it... at all. *Teehee. I love Mega Drive. Cutscenes (As Iris Heart) In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls *Aw. How boring. I'm totally turned off. *You're still trying to act tough! It's so cute. *I will kindly show you the sweet, sweet way I express my love! *I love you, Mega Drive. Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation *Hi, I'm an adult. *So why don't I do a little henshin-a-go-go, and- *Poke-and-poke... *It's dangerous to go alone. *We'd feel real bad if you die. As Iris Heart *You revolting beast. *I hope your body is ready. *I've got a nose for this sort of thing and you just reek of lies. Category:Quotes